Aluminum components are commonly employed in a variety of industries due to their relatively high strength, machinability, low weight, and other desirable characteristics. In the avionics industry, for example, lightweight aluminum parts are routinely utilized within lubrication and valve systems deployed onboard aircraft. Often, the aluminum part is anodized to create a relatively hard, corrosion-resistant outer coating of aluminum oxide. However, even when anodized, aluminum parts are relatively prone to wear due to, for example, abrasion with neighboring components. Wear may be especially problematic in high vibratory environments, such as those found aboard aircraft. Extensive wear may necessitate repair or replacement of the aluminum part.
Although frequently utilized to repair and rebuild non-anodized aluminum components, conventional thermal spray processes are generally unsuitable for repairing aluminum parts that are subsequently anodized. This is largely because the coating produced by such thermal spray processes is relatively porous. If the thermally-sprayed aluminum part is subjected to anodization, acid from the electrolytic bath may leach into the pores of the sprayed coating and corrode the underlying material. As a result of this corrosion, the anodized areas of the aluminum part may crumble and separate thereby rendering any repairs ineffective.
In general, anodized aluminum components having very slight or superficial wear (e.g., characterized by grooves or scratching having a scratch depth of approximately 0.001 inch/0.0254 mm or less) may be repaired utilizing an anodizing process; and anodized aluminum components having more moderate wear (e.g., characterized by grooves or scratching in excess of 0.001 inch/0.0254 mm and less than 0.010 inch/0.254 mm) may be repaired via application of a filler material, such as epoxy. Notably, when anodized aluminum parts having moderate wear are repaired utilizing a filler material, the filler material will typically wear away more quickly than the aluminum parent material; thus, anodized aluminum parts repaired utilizing a filler material will typically be less durable than an original aluminum part or an aluminum part repaired via anodizing. Anodized aluminum components having extensive wear (e.g., characterized by pitting or by scratches having a scratch depth exceeding approximately 0.010 inch/0.254 mm) are generally unable to be repaired and thus require replacement.
Considering the above, it would be desirable to provide a method for repairing an anodized aluminum part having moderate to extensive wear; e.g., wear generally characterized by pitting or scratching having a scratch depth exceeding approximately 0.001 inch/0.0254 mm. Ideally, such a method would produce a hard, durable outer coating over the previously-worn portion of the aluminum part to increase the operational lifespan of the repaired aluminum part. It would also be desirable for such a method to be relatively straightforward and inexpensive to implement. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background.